Pink Headed Beast
by XXKakashiHatakeXX
Summary: A funny one shot about Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. Sai doesn't get the whole "Pervy" book thing.


**Here is my beauteous one shot. Hope you like it. I can add more. Tell me if I should make more of the story. I feel like this is a moment that could totally lead to more things. Not that it is specific and all buuuuut I can add more characters. Sakura deff isn't this nuts but I'm sure if this happened, she'd be this pissed. Anywho, enjoy, review, and read on.**

**I don't own Naruto. Agh. *Tear***

It was a lovely day in Konoha; the streets were bustling and friends chattered amongst one another. While some merrily walked and enjoyed themselves, a loud cry of anger was heard all throughout Konoha's streets. All knew what was happening. They made mental notes to make sure not to get too close to the pink headed beast when she finally clawed herself out of cage. She was a little…scary? Scary wasn't even close to what they thought. It was beyond any words that anybody could comprehend! It was unlike anyone to make Sakura so cross. Well, of course, there was one person people knew that could annoy just about anyone. Luck was given out to the unfortunate soul that was being ravaged upon by Konoha's most feared konoichi

Meanwhile…

"D-did you just" Her fist charged its way under the chin of her offender. "...TOUCH MY BUTT!?" Sakura screeched at the top of her lungs towards the cowering blonde beneath her. His face was covered with a large bruise that seemed rather new- probably due to the raging cherry blossom storming above him.

"N-NO! SAKURACHAN! OW OW OW!" He felt his ear being tugged and a large kick rained down to his private area. A disgraceful whimper came out of the blonde's windpipe while he clutched between his legs. "pl-please!" A large growl emitted from the young pinkette as the steel bench made its way around the blonde, trapping him successfully. "OH PLEASE GOD. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE," He squealed.

"YOU THINK TOUCHING MY ASS IS OK? FINE! LET ME JUST" She paused and grounded the legs of the bench into her victims ribs and continued, "CLAW YOUR EYES OUT AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM. THAT'LL BE OK, HUH? AM I RIGHT?! CUZ TOUCHING MY BUTT RIGHT THERE SEEMED LIKE SUCH A GOOD THING TO DO." Her voice cracked with the rage that was emitting out of her.

Some were surprised that Naruto wasn't crying yet with the threats sakura was giving. "S-S-S-SAKURAAAA! PLEASE…I DIDN'T DO IT. IT WASN'T ME!" He choked out, his voice cracking as well. In the matter of minutes he knew he'd be in a coma.

"NARUUUT-," She cut her shout short after feeling the tug on her butt once again. Almost immediately, she swung around feeling anxiety take over her. She couldn't believe it. "Whaa..?"

"Hello."

"…See," Naruto managed to gasp out through the benches suffocation. Before he could finish, his face was buried in the ground once more by a powerful kick to his face. He groaned and whimpered under his breathe.

"Uh." She was dumbfounded.

"How are you, ugly?" To that question, her fists clenched.

"Leave before you die." The blonde grumbled out in a pain filled voice.

"But I haven't said my pick up line yet." The butt-clutcher said with much confusion.

A vein enveloped its way dangerously around Sakura's forehead. "…sai." She bit out of her tensed mouth. "Leave before I place you 6 feet under."

"I don't underst-"

Gasp. Grunt. "…idiot, you can't just randomly touch a girl's ass." Naruto explained while he tried to take the benches leg away from his deflating lungs.

"But in the book I read. It said that it can seduce a lady into becoming very good friends with you. It even emphasized 'good friends.'…what was the phrase…"

"Friends with benefits." Naruto grumbled out and picked the bench off himself. Finally, he knew he was somewhat safe. For precautionary measures, he stood a good 5 feet away from the shaking konoichi.

"Ah! That's the one." He paused and turned to the seething hothead. "If it offends you Sakura I won't do it again. Perhaps I can try it out on someone else."…_"ino maybe?" _He said to himself as an afterthought.

The vein on her forehead still hadn't subsided. "Yeah." She bit out and gave him a friendly-fake smile. "It's ok. I don't think what you read was really for friends." A nervous laugh made its way out of Naruto's mouth. With a dangerous glare from her, he shut up. Finally, she continued, "Try not to go in the section that Kakashi is always wandering to. Ok?"

His eyebrow lifted up and the young emotionless boy finally nodded in understanding. "Oh. Ok." He said as if he were actually making notes. "I will keep that in mind. Thank you for your assistance."

"No problem." Sakura said happily but awkwardly. The blonde and the pinkette exchanged glances and looked away from one another to watch Sai finally leave.

Naruto silently sulked while he watched Sai walk off. "You know." He said and saw that Sakura was much gladder. "You didn't have to hit me that hard."

Sakura giggled innocently and fixed her glove. At seeing that her chakra went straight through her glove, she eyed it wondering how angry she had gotten. "Heh. Well…you're lucky it wasn't you. I might've just killed you." She laughed happily and patted him on the back which caused him to stumble forwards.

"Aha…ahaha yeh! SO GLAD!" A sweat drop dropped down his cheek. " I'm just going to head back to my house…maybe get some ramen! Ya know." The blonde stumbled out nervously and rubbed his chin.

"Oh! Okay! See you tomorrow!" Before she could even finish her statement, she saw Naruto running off at top speed. "_I think I might've scared him too much this time." _She thought to herself then shrugged. "_NAH! He'll be fine. Now he knows not to touch my ass." _With a merrily hum, Sakura made her way back to the hospital to treat her patients. Today was a good day! –She thought.

* * *

I'd absolutely love it if you reviewed. Let me know how you liked or disliked it! (no flames pwease C:)

Buuuut: IM THINKING ABOUT DOING A SASUKE STORY? HM. IDK. I don't like sasuke that much but so many people looove him. ~LET ME KNOW~


End file.
